


All it took was ice cream

by Raquelita



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Money Heist, Palawan (La casa de papel), Paula is a cutie, Raquel has the best family, Serquel for life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sergio and paula are so cute, sergio is a cutie, soft, their time in palawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelita/pseuds/Raquelita
Summary: About two months after the Murillo's arrival in Palawan, Raquel goes out for the afternoon and Sergio and Paula finally bond. They both needed a little push and all it took was ice cream.I'm really bad summaries, it's basically just a super fluffy one shot of Sergio and Paula bonding in Palawan.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	All it took was ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this will be the first fanfic I've posted and it's just a oneshot to test the waters. I have many more projects including au's that I'll hopefully post soon :) Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
> (very sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I'll try to find someone to help me out) 
> 
> Big thanks to @BlueTulips for giving me confidence to post and to @moneyheistfreaks on Instagram for all your support luv u girly.

Two months after Raquel found Sergio in Palawan, they lay in bed late at night cuddling together. Raquel can feel that Sergio had something on his mind and asked him. 

“what’s on your mind cariño.” She cupped his face before he answered.

“I love you and your family so much” he paused before continuing 

“and I can’t help but wonder if they reciprocate the same feelings,” he looked at her eye’s for answers. “cariño, I'm sure they love you as well,” she responded. 

“I get along well with Maravi, because as you well know she is a great talker but...Paula.” he said thinking for his next words. 

“what about her” she asked. 

“well Raquel, I’m not very good at talking to people, let alone children” he sighed. 

“Oh Sergio, just give her some time to get familiar to you, and she will make everything easy,” she patted him on the cheek. 

“But how would I act? What would I say? What would I do?” he piled question after question, “Sergio, when she is ready, you will naturally connect with her. You'll see, everything will naturally flow.” and just like that she calmed all his senses and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning when Raquel stretched out her arm in search for Sergio, she found nothing but the cold side of his bed. Assuming he went on a late-morning run, she got up and freshened herself up, then went to Paula’s room to wake her up with a bunch of kisses. It was hotter than usual that day, so she promised to make her some lemonade. On her way to the kitchen she saw that the door of Sergio study was opened. She made her way to the door and peeped her head inside to find Sergio piled with paperwork. 

“Goodmorning” she said, “Goodmorning to you” he said, then added “not so much for me as you can see,” he gestured at the stack of paper on his desk. “What is all this” she asked, “it's just some paperwork for the charity” he replied. Sergio and Raquel have been working with local charities having nothing else better to do besides sitting around on their huge pile of money. 

“I'm sorry Raquel but I think that this might occupy me for the day,” he said apologetically. “that’s okay” she replied, “I think I'm going to head to the market to get some plants that mama wants to garden.” “that’s a great idea.” he then hugged her and gave her a peck on the lips as they headed out to the kitchen for early brunch. 

Everyone gathered for brunch, with light chit chat. A little after when Raquel was about to head out to the market, she heard running footsteps behind her, “mama!” a voice yelled, once she reached her she said, “mama you promised to make us lemonade.” 

“Oh, sorry I must have forgotten” she said smoothing out Paula’s hair. The little girl thought for a second then asked, “can we get ice cream?” 

“Paula I'm heading out right now, maybe next time” she said

“what if I ask Sergio?” she asked 

“Sergio’s a little busy right now,” then Paula paused again before replying, 

“what if I ask and he says he’s not busy, then can we get ice cream?” 

“oh Paula” Raquel laughed “only if he says yes, okay?” “okay,” the little one replied and hugged her mother goodbye. 

Sergio was barely a quarters way through his work when he hears three little knocks on his door followed by a little head peeping through. “hello” the little one said slowly. “hello Paula, come in, come in” the little girl came in and placed her elbows on the desk supporting her head. 

“watcha doing?” she asked, “I'm just doing some paperwork, why is there something you want to do?” he said lowering his gaze from his work to the girl. “well, mama went out and I was wondering that if you weren’t busy, we could go get ice cream.” she said shyly “well if you want some, of course we can go” he replied in a higher voice than usual. “really!” and she reached for his hand and pulled him out of his study room. 

She told him to wait for her while she ran to her room, she soon returned with a little money pouch with the local currency, “this is all my allowance saved up, mama said that I could use it for whatever I wanted” she placed it in her pocket and they walked out the door. To Sergio’s surprise he felt her little hand grab his as they walked to towards the street where the local boy would ride his tricycle dragging his ice cream cart behind him. 

When the boy on the bike stopped, a large group of children ran and crowded around him. Paula who wasn’t very tall and couldn’t see through the sea of children tugged on Sergio’s sleeve “Sergio I can’t see the flavors.” Sergio wasn’t sure what she was asking him but bent down on one knee and told her to get on his shoulders, she squeezed his hands as he stood back up and let out a small shriek being so high up. Paula could easily see the flavors now and after thinking about her pick she bent her head down and looked at Sergio. 

“Sergio what are you getting?” 

“oh, I'm not getting anything” 

“what no, you're getting something!” 

There was something insistent about her voice that strongly reminded him of Raquel, she was definitely her daughter he thought to himself and so, he couldn’t say no. 

“okay then, I think I'll get the ube flavor” 

“ube, what’s that?” she asked 

“ube is a purple yam originally from the Philippines. It's essentially a bright purple sweet potato” 

“so the purple ice cream?” she asked looking at the ice cream in question. 

“yes, the purple ice cream” he confirmed 

“well I'm getting chocolate, the brown one” she then said, and Sergio just laughed. 

When they reached the vendor, Sergio ordered one ube and one chocolate ice cream in Tagalog, he then handed Paula the two ice creams while he paid for it, “hey I was supposed to buy it!” she exclaimed, but Sergio just ignored her and handed her the leftover change while grabbing his cone from her hand, “now you can add this to your money pouch.” to which she reluctantly but gladly did. 

Sergio naturally kept walking with Paula on his shoulders till she asked, “can I try yours?” and Sergio couldn’t help but smile at the similarities of her and Raquel, Raquel always wanted to try everything he had, like mother like daughter he said to himself. He handed her his cone and she gawked “wow, this is so yummy” then handed it back to him “do you want to try mine?” to which he replied, “it’s okay Paula I already know what chocolate tastes like” “well next time we go for ice cream we’ll both get ube okay? oh, and can you teach me Tagalog so I can order next time?” Next time he repeated, next time we go for ice cream and smiled “of course.” 

they finished their ice cream and after a while of walking Paula realized that they weren’t heading in the direction of the house “Sergio where are we going?” she wearily asked “it’s a surprise” he replied and picked up the pace making Paula shriek. When they got to their destination Paula descended from his shoulders and froze with surprise seeing where they were, Sergio had brought her to the candy shop. They headed inside and Sergio gave her a little plastic bag. "now Paula, you can go pick out five different types of candies and fill the bag okay,” and ruffled her hair, she ran off into the candy isles while Sergio got his own little plastic bag and filled it with the yogurt covered raisins Raquel loves, along with a few pieces of chocolate he knew she loved. 

When he found Paula, he saw her with a very small amount of candies in her bag “ Paula you can get more you know, you can get as much as you want” “really” she asked warily and to which he confirmed ”really" he then grabbed her bag and helped her fill it up with everything she wanted. They then payed and left the store. 

Paula’s hand was back in Sergio’s as they continued walking, then Sergio asked, “Paula why were you afraid to take the candy” and there was silence for a while till she replied “well um... papa would get mad at me when I used his money, especially for candy” looking down at the ground his heart mourned for her and so he replied “well Paula, when your with me, I wont get mad, i will get anything, and I mean anything that makes you happy, happily.” and she looked up at him smiling tightening her grip tighter. They continued walking and she asked again “Sergio, where are we going?” and he looked at her from the side, ”it’s another surprise” to which her eyes sparkled so brightly at him. 

He told her to cover her eyes just before they arrived and when she opened them, they were in a dress boutique. “today I will treat you like a princess” he said and gave her his elbow to link onto. They spent 30 minutes in the store picking a dress and a small handkerchief to pair with it. Then he surprised her again with a tiara. 

On their way home hand in hand Paula asked him a question in a more serious tone. 

“do you love my mama Sergio?” 

“yes I do,” 

“do you love all of us,” 

“yes of course I do,” 

“will you ever get angry, yell and hurt me or my mama like my papa did?” 

That’s when he stopped them from walking, crouching down he promised, “I will never ever hurt you or your mom, do you understand me.” tears were rolling down her cheeks and tears threatened to fall down his, “I will never yell or be angry with you, I love you.” he really does love this Whitty, smart, loving girl. she then launched at him arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home. 

“Hello?” Raquel's voice echoed through the house, Raquel went to Paula’s room and found it empty ‘oh no don’t tell me she dragged Sergio to get ice cream, I told her not to bother him if he’s busy.’ She then checked Sergio’s study; it was empty with stacks of unfinished papers ‘oh come on.” 

She roamed the rest of the house till she found her mom. “hi mom, where is everyone?” “Hi hija, I'm not sure, I just got back from a walk.” and right as she said that, she heard the front door swing open followed by loud laughter. When she came closer, she found that it was coming from Sergio and Paula, with the little girl being carried by him. “mama” the little one called, and Sergio put her down so she could run to her mom. Raquel picked her up and peppered kisses on her face walking towards Sergio to plant a kiss on his lips. “So where have you two been?” putting her down, Paula and Sergio shared a sneaky grin “we got ice cream” the little one replied, “and so, what's in the bags?” and Sergio quickly replied “it’s a secret” then rushed to Paula to tell something and then they both ran to their rooms hiding the bags from her. ‘what are they up to?’ 

A few minutes later she finds a little princess being led by a tall prince. Paula was in a beautiful white princess like dress with butterflies on it, along with a little lace cardigan and a little tiara. While Sergio was dressed in a suit with a matching handkerchief folded in his pocket paired with silk white gloves. “what is going on here?” Raquel said with a laugh. Sergio ignored her and cleared his throat “may I present to you, princess Paula Murillo” and the little girl presented herself and curtsied, she then spoke with a voice similar to Sergio’s “and may I present to you king Sergio Marquina” 

Raquel was laughing “what happened when I left! and king Sergio huh, I wonder where your queen is” she said with a smirk, Sergio then went to towards her bowed down and gestured his hand “queen Raquel Murillo-Marquina may I have this dance?” her heart hitched when he said Murillo-Marquina. He then grabbed her hands with his silk gloves and helped her stand up. 

He nodded at Paula and she started to play music from his phone on a speaker “Days like this” by Van Morrison. They were swaying her head rested on his chest “Murillo-Marquina huh.” she said and he spun her around, “one day, I promise.” He leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Paula squeezing in between them saying it was her turn. Raquel let go with a laugh and then watched as two of the most important people in her life dancing together, Paula was standing on his feet and Sergio was moving them around. Raquel pulled out her phone to capture the moment as tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Soon Maravi showed up confused about why the “royalties” were at the house with a laugh and soon was swept away by Sergio to dance. This was it; this was everything Raquel could ever want. Everyone she loves under one roof in paradise. When they all finished dancing, they changed and ate dinner, at dinner Paula happily explained what they did that day and how much fun she had with Sergio, dinner was concluded with Raquel telling Paula to give her, her candy so she could monitor how much sugar she ate. 

When Raquel went to Paula’s room to read her a story, the little girl quickly asked if both her and Sergio could read to her today to which she happily agreed and Sergio was so touched that she wanted him present in their little mother-daughter bonding time. With Paula finally asleep the couple headed to their room. 

“So, I'm gone for one after noon and you go get ice cream, become my daughters’ Tagalog teacher, overdose her with sugar, supply her with more, buy her a princess dress and made this the happiest day of my life?” He pulled her in for a hug as tears of joy started to water from her eyes “yes, yes I did and also, it’s our daughter” he said and she pulled him in closer “thank you,” she said “no thank you, for giving me a family” after a while of comfortable silence she said “how much did you spend on the dress and tiara” he pushed up his glasses “well... in euros it would be 200.” “Sergio!” she slapped him on the shoulder “you’re going to spoil her” she said with a laugh. “Maybe I am” he let go of her and grabbed the bag full of Raquel's’ yogurt covered raisins and favorite chocolate and he said “but I like spoiling my girls.” 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please leave comments letting me know or any advice on writing if you have any :)  
> A kudos would be greatly appreciated :D
> 
> You can find me @lcdp_moneyheist_ on Instagram


End file.
